Dread
Appearance Dread is a tall black male, with heavy weaponry strapped mostly behind him with a strap wrapped around his shoulder which connects to his gun like a satchel. He also has very complex eyes as he has one white eye making him look blind while that is capable of anything a normal eye can do, and an orange Cybernetic eye that can turn into a normal eye and gives off an almost glowing vibe and is also able to easily confuse opponents, his Orange eye also contains abilities. He has several scars which can only be seen when his arms are out of his pockets and he's not in mid fight. Clothing Dread wears a black cloak like jumper with a separate hoodie which acts like a mask made of flexible material allowing him to breath freely without restriction. He wears a pear of grey pants with a red line down the middle which are size a bigger then him allowing him to move more freely and allows more capabilities while free running and while doing parkour etc, with his pants he wears a pair of black high topped converse with shorter laces not meeting the top of the shoe. He had the words Death on his jacket but removed it as it was gaining attention from Vilians and criminals looking to recruit him, and by age 16 had been offered to join several groups with destructive force enough to easily destroy cities and planets, as well as Supernatural Mafia groups who of which nearly killed him when he declined. Personality Likes: Hanging with friends, chilling, using his powers, being a spy. Dislikes: People who are a threat, cyber hackers, sociopaths, hacking for right or wrong and not doing it to gain knowledge. Hobbies: Reading, cyber altering, hacking for knowledge, creating things, playing sports, downloading billions of data and information. Dread is a very reserved and serious person while working. He tends to stray from everyone else as long as it will help him accomplish his job, he is willing to use any and all resources that will allow him to finish something quickly, provided it won't trace back to him. Dread is very organized and is near untraceable, as he clears his tracks wherever he goes, leaving no trace. Barely anyone has any proof of Dread existing and people who do know Dread are considered his friends or his enemies, although he doesn't have many friends. He has, however, definitely collected more enemies than friends and only teams up with other neutrals. When he is not working, his personality is less serious and more light hearted, he tends to care more for others well being than his own and absolutely loves animals. Dread has a dog named John that he had picked up off the street. He usually gives money to the homeless, and when I say money, I mean up to 100,000's to millions, or if not just providing them with shelter, he can never just walk past homeless person without doing something about it, like a subconscious urge to just help them or do something to clean them up or get them off the streets. He, like most people has experienced depression and loneliness. He especially suffered these when his mother died or when he fails a mission and innocents get hurt during the process. This is usually when he suffers the most and will feel down, but he labels depression as just another obstacle in life's cruel course. This obstacle is a huge wall to climb. Weapons Plague - Cyber Rifle Dread has a huge Cyber-Rifle like cable's, but is much stronger. His rifle shoots electric pulse lasers that are capable of piercing almost anything. It was even capable of piercing cyber space so that the Government's Anti-Supernatural Supremacy Squad, which is a Cyber squad that deals with any Cyber Supernatural threats as well as ones in the real world through Cyber Space, even though it has access to alien technology and the highest form of non-superpowered cyber computer known were not even close to catching Dread. Defense and Offense - Dual Cyber Katanas Dread has two Katanas he uses for different purposes. One for defense, and one for offense, or dual wield for both. His katanas are very special as they are made out of cyber-data, meaning at any point in time and space, he can send both katanas straight to Cyber Reality (The Transcendence Of Cyber Space, but still inferior to reality itself). They are untraceable, undetectable, and they can not be broken unless he chooses them to, or someone destroys cyber reality, but even destroying them would still leave no trace, but Dread has no intention of ever breaking them. Otherwise, he wouldn't have his katanas. The reason the katanas are made out of Cyber-Data is due to Dread's power. His mother had given him two toy katanas, which were merchandise for his favorite game. He had warped them using Cyber-Space and altered there current form to Cyber-Space Data. Powers Technomorphism - On the outside Dread looks nearly like an ordinary teenager Experiencing the transition into adolescence, he can use his Techno Shapeshifting abilities and will still look fairly normal, no turning silver and shiny like a robot or A.I. With this ability he is able to use many others along with it. He is very reckless and careless with this ability, sometimes showing normal people it's uses and abilities and expecting them not to get freaked out. A good example of this ability would be him being able to turn his hand into a USB or a hardrive as well as being able to create different devices using his body to fulfill different objectives or missions like turning his hand into a router and etc. *Technological Constructs - By uploading a physical construct to a Cyber-Reality interface, he is able to replicate it's physical properties and either the change, replicate, delete and add different forms and constructs to reality just by using and altering and uploading Physical properties to the Cyber world and downloading the altered copy to the physical world. *Download - Dread is able to download anything in Cyber-Space or Cyber-Reality without downloading a malware or anything harmful. If he studies something enough to replicate it's physical properties and alter them in the Cyber World, he is able to download whatever he studied, created and altered from the Cyber World to the Physical World. He studies a power and then tampers with it in Cyber-Reality he is able to download it into the physical world as a chip he implants in himself. Basically making data or altering data for something that either doesn't exist physically or something he wants to improve or fix. *Hacking Intuition - As he is able to implant chips into computers and just knows how to hack computers in general, he has displayed feats of hacking into the Indrom network which is said to be unhackable and has network with reoccurring level 5 bio-hazard malware on each of the 19 reoccurring firewalls, he did this all in 12 seconds without powers. *Scanner Vision - Due to his Cybernetic morphing, he also has a Cybernetic eye which he can turn on and off, when it is turned on he is able to assess anyone giving readings of their physical and mental state brain wave patterns etc. Dreads Cyber database also scans to look for any information on said person usually allowing Dread to tell if their lying and also information about their personal life and Cyber Life. Once a person has been scanned they are automatically recorded to Dread's database allowing him to remember their heat signatures and other information. Abilities Enhanced Condition - As he Cyberneticaly enhanced in almost every aspect Dread is above Peak human standards, even when he is in is human looking form even though his Techno and human form look identical he still has Enhanced Condition. Hyper Mind - His brain is like a super computer computer, it processes a countless amount of tasks at once. Dread does some of these subconsciously and others consciously but his brain is always doing tasks at Hyper Speed and never really shuts off. Enhanced Swordsmanship - As demonstrated with his Katanas he is an amazing swordsman with understanding and knowledge of many swords and how to proficiently use them. Enhanced Gunmanship - As He has demonstrated countless times with his favorite weapon Plague, his gunman skills are amazing he mixes math with sheer skill and powers creating the perfect combination of extremely deadly and extremely precise. Paraphernalia Cyber Rifle - Plague. Dual Cyber-Katanas - Defense and Offense. Megacore Phone - Custom phone allowing him to hack, download and alter cyber-reality Eg, uses phone to program a cyber sword to reality. Can do anything a top-notch computer can plus much, much more. Dual Megacore Computers (non-portable). Holographic interface - to anything he's made such as his Dual megacore computers etc. Combat Hand To Hand Dread is very careful fighter and likes to be as careful and precise as possible and usually focusing on quick blows to pressure points, which usually can temporarily paralyze his opponents in a certain radius of the pressure point hit. He doesn't fight dirty and prefers to give a fair fight just so he can show off his skills, although he has never actually easily won a fight and usually loses Hand to Hand fighting. He uses several different styles in a little bundle, this bundle is without his powers the only power maybe used would be his scanner vision. Styles : Ninjitsu - non mystical Street Fighting Boxing Karate Vale Tudo Weapons - Plague When using plague, he is amazingly stealthy, and usually sneaking up from behind and performing a quick take down. He is so skilled with his gun and senses combined. When on a stealth mission, he knew where everyone one was before he got there like X-ray senses. He proceeded and took out every single Onkour Agent and knowing where the rest were going to appear. He has on many occasions not been able to take his huge Cyber-Rifle on missions, so instead he takes a normal pistol with a silencer and takes some time to enhance his senses, so then he could easily take out everyone, as he knows where they are. In the case of a Cyber attack, he would most likely have to find away to override the hacker instead of shooting himself, but in the case of a phenomenal Sadistic Transcendent Alien with an intelligence of 1000, plus sentient life forms that have the best hacking skill in the infinently growing universe who is a serial killing hacker wants to use him for his own personal killing spree, he may just have to shoot himself but in that case he would make a backup copy in Cyber Reality first then re-create himself. Weapons - Offense and Defense Offense When Using Offense he usually uses his right hand and goes for fast hard blows in vital areas to get the job done, or he can pair it with his sends to use his x-ray senses and easily assassinate any opponents if needed. But as his Katanas are made out of cyber-space he is able to alter them easily Eg. He goes to slice (horizontally cut) someones neck alters the katanas data from Cyber Reality to normal Reality making it so the sharp end of the blade is now lodged into said opponents stomach or alter in Cyber-Reality and make it a huge electric sword Etc. Defense While using Defense he will usually hold it in his the left hand the opposite of Offense with such allows him to dual wield effectively. Defense does as the name implies he is uses to defend and rarely ever attacks. His style also accords to the pacing if it is slow he won't dual wield but at Supernatural speeds he will. He doesn't usually use defense and mostly likely used for dual wielding, in the events that he losses Offense he would try to balance them out with an equal amount of attacking and defending. If he is forced into using Defense he will usually go for quick attacks to the chest, head, neck and lower spinal areas, if he is given the option to attack anywhere else he will but he focuses mainly on these points. Dual Wield - Defense and Offense Dread will only Dual wield in a supernatural pace fight when they are moving so fast that the normal human eye can't see, he doesn't get into these type of fights normally as he doesn't like the easy way out, as his skill with dual wielding is so amazing most opponents don't even have a chance while others are struggling to move against him. As he doesn't fight amazingly big threats to often but when someone can compare with him it's total and utter mayhem going blow for the blow with Cyber Swords isn't easy so when someone does he tries to sneak attacks in by quickly switching body positions and stances to make the opponents stance and body position ineffective to the fight then snatching quick, hard blows to vital areas like organs and things and dealing lethal blows of maximum ahead usually making the opponent stutter and skip attacks as they are usually recovering and trying to think but they can't cos their constantly getting hit by attacks to vital places, and even if they are able to draw it wont do them much good cos they've got another sword coming to them to finish the job. Dual wielding is his preferred combat technique with his katana's, as it gives him a very flexible style and easy executions, and due to his adaptive fighting style makes him very deadly and fast giving the opponent no indication to his location during fast pace combat. Limitations and Weaknesses Dread is very prone to injury, he is hurt on missions most of the time and can't help banging into tables and chairs, this can also ruin his element of surprise but in the end will make sure there is no evidence is left where he is. Dread is able to be hacked but it will take more time then the opposition may want but it is still possible, to hack Dread it must be done in 3 ways which are all necessities when trying to breach his software. 1, Cyber Space. Dread will need to be hacked from Cyber-Space the easiest phase hacking may take 40 - 55 days to complete. Cyber-Space is only able to be entered by the most advanced hackers meaning non-supernatural hackers will be able surpass this phase. When being hacked through Cyber-Space Dread can usually feel shock waves from said hacker breaching his literal mechanisms although if he is able to grab on to the hacker in Cyber-Space he will be able to see who said hacker is, his backup systems which is also a subconscious peace keeper so in case Dread goes out of control his subconscious backup will allow access for the hacker to just penetrate/hack Dread through Cyber-Space and Bypassing the next 2 steps. 2, Cyber-Reality. Cyber-Reality is basically a place where all mental/physical concepts, ideas and objects appear as code, if something is altered in Cyber-Reality it could either have huge impact on reality or near nothing. Things that don't exist in Physical Reality will most likely exist in Cyber-Reality however there are things that can't be altered in Cyber-Reality. It is impossible for a non-supernatural hacker to get into Cyber-Reality, as it's power and possibilities are incomprehensible for a normal human and the level of hacking is also incomprehensible for a normal human who will spend there whole life without even knowing it exists. The way to hack Dread from Cyber-Reality is to find out what script level he is on (like a Cyber-Plane) and then hunt him down and first hack his code which can take months to years varying and the hacker would have follow him everywhere he goes all while not being caught, after finally breaking the code they will have to bypass several self built firewalls which can take several years to hack before finally getting to an encryption key which is rigged with malware that is near undetectable that is able to shutdown the internet without trying and can shutdown electronics that establish a whole country (Europe, America or wherever he sees fit), with that said if they even make one coding mistake on the level of a letter in a string or a background flaw they will be shut out of the system forever and Dread will be instantly alerted that he was being breached or hacked, if he somehow hadn't found out that someone had been hacking him for half a lifetime. 3, Reality. Dread will have to be found and then be hacked through a port from his Technomorphism but will still be indirect because they have to insert malware into the computer then transfer to Dread. The malware will have to be supernatural level to even scratch Dread, if the malware is strong enough it would take 6-14 years to even pass to his source computer and about 2 years more to bypass 1 firewall of 35 so this hacker will most likely have to live a very long life to hack Dread completely. Once the malware finally bypasses all firewalls it will be met with source computer defenses which could take a lifetime to pass if the malware is not shutdown and scrapped. Those are the steps to hack Dread, but he is still able to be injured by a number of things from normal bullets to swords to superpowers. History/Background Early Life - Dread grew up in lower class neighborhood. The poor surroundings and lack of love and interest in him helped shape him into what he has become today. Dread's mother Caroline was a mentally unstable woman who did not care for Dread nor anything else, due to her complex yet decomposed mind set she was not set to take care of Dread, and at this young of an age you can see how it would effect Dread later, for the good, bad and unthinkable. Dread lived with his mother until the age of 6, in which she became abusive and more susceptible to mental harm in all forms, the effects of this could result in Dread pronouncing a word wrong and then getting severally beaten for his mistake(s) which is eventually what caused his application for Foster care to arise. He was accepted permittance at "A.R and Holders Foster Care facility." However Dread's life didn't turn out as planned, when his files (Letter of permittance and other background information) where handed over to the Foster Care facility database, a rather weak one, had not only stored it onto the database but also into every "Team Cloud" on the TeamCloud, cloud service, meaning that an immense amount of big company owners, share holders and possible criminals got this, however that wouldn't seem like a big deal to most until they read the whole history on Dread, Dread is a rather intelligent boy even at the age of six he knew how most big companies worked and obviously how computers worked. With this he wrote the entire code to put his data into their database, the difference, there was no mistakes even the highly skilled I.T maintenance made mistakes during this process which is why it sparked the interest of so many companies, however not for a period of 10 years, until he turned 16. Although he didn't know it yet he had already met the other two members of his soon to be squadron the HSDS, whose purpose is to solve crimes that have happened in the Cyber World or just on a computer, however the threats that they face can be threatening enough to alter history which is also the basis of their name. After the time had passed millions of big companies came into interview Dread every and each day for about two months, all had failed in their attempt Dread wasn't buying in to them buying him. However they were quite persistent with their weak attempts. Power Development - Unlike many Dread wasn't born with his power he was some where he shouldn't be at the wrong time doing the slightly wrong thing. Slightly after meeting his soon-to-be accomplices of the HSDS they decided they (All three were hackers) were going to explore around the database using a newly developed system (inb4 beats by Dread) named the "The Beats System" which was his first introduction into virtual Cyber-Reality (being able to glimpse at it without actually being able to do anything.) However what they found in the database did not please him, all of the members parents were still alive (Their reasoning was the same as Dread), but using a technical loophole which allows them to grapple money for every visitor that came to see them, but this money wasn't disputed by external grasps, which means that they took as much money from the parents as they liked until they ran out of money going towards this front, and then they would start taking from the actual visitors. All of them as a group decided they would do something about it, the problem was how. Although Dread had a universal defining idea for them and the future of mankind, however he had the ideas and concepts now it was all about delivery, keep in mind his first goal was to finish the database before distributing it as his own product for his use at the same time revolutionizing the world and gaining an impeccable legacy which indisputably would be one of the greatest in history, allowing the public this power on the other hand a new problem. While Dread was tampering with the machine he missed a diffusion of a certain wire which acted as a sentient wire and grabbed at him peeling off his skin and penetrating his vein infusing the technology in him, allowing him to become what he has become today. Although his hacking skills are all self-taught. The HSDS Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:CSH Characters